detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 77
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 76 |- !Next volume: |Volume 78 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 77 was released on September 18, 2012 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Overnight Deadline Anime Episode 681-683: The Life-Threatening Broadcast of Love 'File 807 - The Strongest Senpai ' 'File 808 - The Late Grave Visit ' Hide= |-|Show= The kidnapper was Ryuusaku Fuemoto, but he died before being able to tell Sato where Takagi was. Sato told him that he had kidnapped the wrong person, as Fuemoto was aiming for Wataru Date. He got confused because Takagi's given name is also Wataru. Fuemoto wanted to kidnap Date because he considered that Natalie Kuruma, his student, to be like his daughter. He thought that Date had dumped her and this had led her to suicide, but in fact she killed herself after she saw her boyfriend was dead out of sadness. Conan is able to deduce Takagi is actually in Hokkaido and the building where he is has just two floors. It looked like it had more floors because of a mirror that Fuemoto used. Takagi is saved just in time and Sato kisses him. Later, Takagi and Sato visit Date's grave, but Tooru Amuro is also there. He deletes from his cellphone the last message that Date had sent him. 'People' Room Traces Anime Episode 684-685: Froth, Steam, and Smoke 'File 809 - Traces of Having Been in the Room ' 'File 810 - Froth, Steam and Smoke ' 'File 811 - The Tools of the Trade ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Keisuke Ogino. He sprinkle some used salt from his pocket in his beer to manipulate the time table of his alibi. He killed Daisaku Katsumoto because he published a false article that lead to the suicide of the actress it was about. Keisuke was disgusted at the disregard for the victim, and that the president only did so for sales, disgracing the company he was passionate to work for. 'People' Cold Case Anime Episode 690-691: Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case 'File 812 - Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case ' 'File 813 - Kinichi-kun ' 'File 814 - Conan-kun, Right? ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan finds out the truth behind the cases and assists Ran over the phone, using Shinichi's voice. Subaru Okiya notices this and finds out that Conan is actually Shinichi. The two deaths weren't a serial murder case. Takefumi Koriyama's death was an accident and the kanji for death (死, shi) written in blood was actually caused by the shape of his finger, grass and some candies that Ryosuke Nishimura left so that he could get to heaven. The candies and the grass weren't in their right place because a dog ate the candies when the blood was already dry. The kanji next to Takaichi's body was caused by his wallet, coins and a cigarette. He died from his cirrhosis and the wallet and coins weren't found because some thieves had stolen his wallet after he had died. These thieves appeared to attack Ran, Masumi and Sonoko, but they couldn't fight against Ran's karate and Masumi's jeet kune do. Masumi thinks that she is a bad kid as she leaves the place. 'People' Cabin Trap Anime Episode 699-700: The Shadow Approaching Haibara's Secret 'File 815 - One's Own Territory ' 'File 816 - Smoke Signals From a Dire Situation ' 'File 817 - A Lonely Figure in the Lamplight ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Chozo Usagi and he accidentally killed the woman with an axe because he had panicked after she locked themselves up in a cabin to help him get over his claustrophobia. The shape she was making with her hands were the shape of a rabbit (兎, usagi) indicating Usagi-san was the culprit. Haibara takes an antidote prototype and becomes Shiho Miyano for the second time, in order to save her friends from the fire. The children record a video of the woman who had saved them and upload it to the Internet. Tooru Amuro hacks Kogoro's computer using the password he had mentioned during a previous case and watches the video of Shiho. He notices that Shiho is wearing a pass ring for the Mystery Train. Subaru Okiya also hacks the computer and watches the video. 'People' See also *Manga *Volume 71-80 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes